CUANDO LA LLUVIA TERMINE
by saranya.x
Summary: Wanda descubre toda una nueva vida en el cuerpo de Petals: lucha contra el pasado, se abre al verdadero amor y espera, junto a Ian, con total ansia, que la temporada de lluvias termine. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. – The Host (La Huésped) así como los personajes asociados al libro, son de su propiedad y de a quienes a ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos.

**TIPO: **One-shot.Una escena perdida del final libro. Atención: Spoliers del final.

**SUMARIO: **Wanda descubre toda una vida nueva en el cuerpo de Petals: lucha contra el pasado, se abre al verdadero amor y espera, junto a Ian, con total ansia, que la temporada de lluvias termine. One-shot.

**CUANDO LA LLUVIA TERMINE**

Nunca había deseado tanto que las lluvias cesaran.

Sabía que los humanos a lo largo de la historia habían generado muchos rituales para, en las sequías, invocar a la lluvia; pero ahora, yo quería hacer un ritual para exactamente lo contrario, para que la temporada de lluvia terminara. Si hubiera creído que serviría para algo, lo hubiera inventado yo misma.

Que acabaran las lluvias daba fin a la necesidad del dormitorio comunitario e implicaba que por fin, Ian y yo podríamos compartir su habitación y vivir como una pareja formal, tal y como Jared y Melanie lo hacían desde su regreso. Extrañamente todos se habían enterado, quizá a Jamie se le escapó decirlo durante alguna comida, por la emoción que sentía al saberme feliz; finalmente, él había escuchado toda nuestra conversación, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que algunos no parecían tan contentos con la idea de que dejara de llover como nosotros dos.

Jared sostenía una sonrisa socarrona cuando el agua todavía se colaba hacia las cuevas subterráneas y Melanie suspiraba aliviada con el sonido del aguacero contra las rocas; y lo peor, los "equívocos" por parte de ellos habían aumentado. Jared seguía de vez en cuando mis pasos y espiaba mis conversaciones, me lo tropezaba en los sitios más inusuales, y Melanie ya dos veces había tomado la mano de Ian entre las suyas, una en la reunión donde nos repartimos el trabajo para ir limpiando los canales a fin de no permitir que el agua llegara a la sala de juegos, y después de la cena de la última noche, cuando él lavaba los platos y ella los secaba.

No les juzgaba; además, no lograba sentir prevención o celos por la actitud de ninguno de los dos, podía sentir la angustia de Jared y de Melanie, su confusión, como yo la tuve al principio, cuando me di cuenta de que compartían habitación; ellos salían en las mañanas de la mano, sonrientes y felices y yo me quedaba mirando sus rostros, con algo de nostalgia, de anhelo, especialmente cuando me azotaban los recuerdos de los besos de Jared, tan apasionados y arrolladores. El impulso de querer seguir en el cuerpo de Melanie cuando compartían esos momentos que yo sabía que vivían, era impresionante, pero eso era sólo al principio de la vida en mi nuevo cuerpo.

Cuando me pasaba eso me forzaba a pensar en los besos de Ian, en su pasión perfecta, llena y embriagada de ternura, y las dudas se disipaban en una bruma tenue que poco a poco se alejaba de mí. Era un hecho que ellos seguían atrapados en la confusión, ya una vez Jared se había opuesto a la idea de que Ian y yo conviviéramos como pareja y había querido usar su poder para hacer que Kyle pasara a la habitación de Ian cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, y Melanie se había enfadado con Jamie por haber arreglado las cosas de tal forma sin informárselo a ella previamente, seguramente para haberlo impedido.

Yo no les odiaba o guardaba rencor por eso, simplemente les entendía, yo tenía en mi haber el recuerdo de todas mis vidas en los diferentes planetas, si bien no habían sido experiencias humanas, y nada, nada prepara para ser y sentir como un humano, había sorteado momentos difíciles a los largo de siglos completos, por eso había podido luchar contra esos impulsos que habían quedado grabados en mí: finalmente, les dominaba.

Ian nunca se había sentido confundido, me lo había dicho, para él era claro que me amaba a mí, a su Wanda, y lo había diferenciado todo bien cuando desperté en mi nuevo cuerpo; de hecho, lo más hermoso era que había amado ese gusanillo plateado que soy yo verdaderamente, y en ese estado me había custodiado como si hubiera sido su más valiosa joya.

Otras cosas me preocupaban más. Mi conocimiento de la sexualidad humana era exclusivamente teórico, había sentido la pasión, el deseo, los sentía con fuerza en esos momentos, anhelando desde mi cuerpo humano y mi alma interplanetaria que la lluvia dejara de golpear a las gruesas lozas que rodeaban la cueva; pero no podía imaginar el momento en sí, la intimidad, la comunión profunda y perfecta entre dos seres que se aman, que se desean desesperadamente como yo a Ian, que funden sus cuerpos en uno solo, en una única fuente de amor y de vida. Era algo que solo se veía en el planeta tierra, era algo que viviría aquí, en éstas cuevas profundas, huyendo de los de mi propia especie, con Ian, Ian, mi amado, mi humano que ahora sería también mi amante. Ya no podría imaginar que fuera algún otro, y menos Jared.

Mi límite era mi propio nuevo cuerpo humano, que era muy pudoroso, tímido; el cuerpo de Melanie era impulsivo, fuerte y se dejaba guiar por la pasión, no dudaba en que se había entregado a Jared con ímpetu, sin remordimientos, sin vergüenza; pero yo no lograba controlar los impulsos de mi propio cuerpo ante la perspectiva del sexo, sólo pensarlo me sonrojaba profundamente, soltaba risitas incomprensibles para quienes estuvieran cerca y lo acepto, al mismo tiempo que lo anhelaba locamente, lo temía.

¿Qué pasaría si Ian prefería a la mujer que era cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Melanie? Yo seguía siendo la misma, pero mi cuerpo no, ¿cómo lograría estar… desnuda… ante él? ¿Permitir que me tocara entera, completa, cuando éste cuerpo que ya tenía formas de mujer seguía sintiendo como si fuera una niña? Además, esa belleza de mi cuerpo pasmaba, muchos que me veían pasar comenzaban a creer que verdaderamente yo era un ángel y como tal me trataban; yo no quería ser un ángel para Ian, quería ser una mujer, de éste planeta tierra del que me había prendado, una mujer que pudiera satisfacerle, gemir al unísono con él en el placer, vencer el pudor de acariciarle, de tocarle y darle, algún día, un hijo.

Lo anhelaba tanto… ¿Sería éste, nuestro hijo que sólo veía en sueños, tan humano como nuestros cuerpos lo eran? ¿Y heredaría la esencia espiritual de ambos, siendo la unión entre nuestros mundos, que ahora eran enemigos? Un hijo nuestro era una esperanza de paz en medio de esta guerra vana y sin sentido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos mis temores, anhelaba que las lluvias cesaran. Ian merecía que yo venciera mis miedos, que yo disipara mi vergüenza y aún así, sonrojada hasta la médula, le amara de la manera completa en que aman los humanos y que conocería por primera vez.

Esa mañana despertamos sumidos en un casto abrazo en uno de los colchones de la sala de juegos, ahora convertida en dormitorio comunal. Miramos hacia los resquicios del techo por los cuales se filtraban danzantes rayos de luz solar. Muy pocos se habían levantado por lo que Ian, ansioso, me regaló en lugar de un buenos días un beso intenso y significativo. Su mirada azul se cruzó con la mía, con adoración, como siempre la sentía de él.

Ambos sabíamos que había llegado el día, por fin, en que las lluvias habían terminado. Sin embargo, no éramos los únicos que nos habíamos dado cuenta, Jared estuvo especialmente pesado con nosotros y hasta habló con Jeb por la mala idea que le parecía que estuviésemos juntos Ian y yo, solos, en su habitación. Su excusa: que mi cuerpo era muy joven para ese tipo de "_actividades_". Jeb se rió mucho y nos lo contó a todos —para vergüenza de Jared —y se llevó a Ian a una esquina del comedor donde le tuvo por lo menos media hora dándole consejos hasta que lo dejó exasperado. Pero él, en cuando miró en mis ojos, se tranquilizó de nuevo y recuperó la sonrisa.

Fue difícil pasar el día en las actividades normales, entre todos secamos la zona de habitaciones hasta quedó libre de humedad, hice lo máximo que me permitieron por esa sensación que tenían todos de que si hacía algún trabajo fuerte me rompería.

Una vez terminada la comida convencí a todos de que me permitieran lavar los platos, Melanie se ofreció a ayudarme. Titubeó hasta que me dijo:

—Wanda, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Es un paso muy importante en una relación, Jared y yo nos demoramos en hacerlo, y eso que cuando lo conocí tenía prácticamente la misma edad que tiene ahora tu cuerpo.

—Precisamente por eso no quiero esperar Mel, viví la agonía que supuso para ti el deseo insatisfecho que tenías por Jared desde que le conociste, y él quería esperar; eso te mataba por dentro, más aún cuando estuviste alejada de él, y cuando sentimos cerca la muerte. En tiempos de guerra no se puede esperar Mel, hay que vivir el ahora a plenitud, no sabemos si en algún momento llegue la muerte o la separación.

Melanie se enjugó una lágrima que quiso esconder de mi mirada. Me abrazó y me dijo:

—Wanda, te deseo lo mejor. Tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado, al mejor.

Me besó en la mejilla y desapareció rápidamente, dejándome sola. Era hora de ir a mi nueva habitación.

Respiré profundo, revisé mi vestido que me había puesto especialmente pensando en Ian, le encantaba, me lo había dicho antes.

Era raro golpear en la puerta de mi propia habitación, pero lo hice, nerviosa.

Ian me abrió y entré al ambiente más armonioso y sobrecogedor que hubiera podido encontrar en esas profundas cuevas. Era precioso. La luz tenue provenía de pequeñas velas colocadas en los costados del recinto, la cama tenía un nuevo y reluciente edredón y había un olor suave y delicioso, como de vainilla, que lo llenaba todo.

Sonreí y me lancé en los brazos de Ian, él me dio la bienvenida besándome con profundidad y fuerza, con esa fuerza que a veces no se permitía porque le parecía que podía quebrarme. Me satisfizo tanto que no tuviera consideraciones en ese momento, que le rodeé su cuello con mis brazos en un agarre que sólo yo podía soltar, y no quería.

Finalmente le dejé libre de mi abrazo para darle las gracias.

—Ian, es precioso, no debiste molestarte, sabes que con estar contigo es suficiente, ¿de dónde has sacado todo ésto?

—Mi querida Wanderer, te mereces todo y mucho más, todo mi amor. No te puedes imaginar de dónde ha salido ésto…

—¿Jeb?

—No, Jared. Sabía que quería hacer algo especial y me lo ha facilitado; además, me ha deseado toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Mel hizo lo mismo conmigo. Han sido tan generosos. Es bueno comenzar habiendo dejado el pasado atrás. Ahora somos, sin duda, solo tú y yo.

—Sí, no hay nadie adicional en tu cuerpo o en el mío —me regaló su cálida y brillante sonrisa —. ¡Es maravilloso Wanda! Te amo tanto, con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón. Sabes que acá no tenemos forma de realizar un matrimonio, Jeb podría oficiarlo pero en una guerra los rituales se olvidan y se pierden, por eso yo en éste momento, te hago un voto, una promesa de amor; Wanda, por siempre y para siempre, juro amarte en todo momento o circunstancia, para defenderte y estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase, estés en el cuerpo que sea, en éste planeta o en otro, por toda la eternidad.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en ninguna encarnación había sido partícipe de una muestra de amor tan palpable. Mi experiencia milenaria no me había preparado para esto, era amor, puro y sincero, sólo para mi, de parte de este hombre hermoso en cuerpo y alma que sólo anhelaba llenarme de caricias.

—Ian, prometo amarte siempre y en todo momento, a cada paso, en cada punto del camino que pases de mi mano, siempre todo será visto e interpretado a la luz de ese amor que te tengo, tan cierto, tan real que habita en éste cuerpo, pero también en lo que soy en esencia, en ese ser milenario que cruzó por tantas vidas sólo para encontrarte, a ti, mi compañero, mi esposo, mi amante, mi amigo. Te amo. Con todo mi ser.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con intensidad, gris contra azul profundo y luminoso, ópalo y zafiro.

Sus palabras y las mías disiparon todas mis dudas. Podría amarle, bien, completamente, sin pudor, sin vergüenza, muy sonrojada sí, soltando risitas incomprensibles, pero con la certeza de que era lo correcto, lo mejor y más grandioso que me había ocurrido en mis múltiples existencias.

Nos perdimos en un beso aún más profundo, mientras sin saberlo cómo logramos deshacernos de la ropa.

FIN

_**Hola, tenía una deuda con "The Host" y mi ansia de llenar las escenas que la autora deja a nuestra imaginación.**_

_**La historia está recién sacada del horno, no conozco quien pueda ser beta de una historia basada en éste libro, así que si encuentras errores, por favor avísame y los corrijo**_

_**Gracias por leer y si te animas a comentar, mejor.**_


End file.
